


Fly Away to Marriage

by mirairai



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirairai/pseuds/mirairai
Summary: Just Iori planning to propose to Riku uwu~If you can't tell, I had no ideas for a fic title oopie
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Izumi Mitsuki/Nikaidou Yamato/Rokuya Nagi, Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Fly Away to Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this was sUPPOSED to be for Marie Marriage but as you can tell, I pROCASTINATED
> 
> Anyway yes hope you enjoy ^^

Iori sighs, burying his head into his notebook. It's late at night, everyone else's lights off except for his. Which is already unusual, considering that Iori is arguably the best within the dorms at taking care of himself. In his defense, he did try to sleep a couple of hours earlier, but only found himself tossing and turning. A burning question has been sitting in the back of his mind, and no matter how hard he tries, Iori can't get it out of his mind.

_ When are you proposing to Rikkun? _

Ever since Riku had caught the bouquet at MEZZO"'s wedding, Tamaki asked the question even more frequently than before, and Iori could no longer use the retort of "when are you proposing to Osaka-san" because Tamaki did propose to him. Iori always blanked, not really knowing how to answer the blue-haired male. The Fly Away Duo had discussed it multiple times before, and were always sure they did want to get married, just unsure of the time. But the question only became more frequent as days passed, with even more people asking; the rest of IDOLiSH7, Iori's parents, Riku's parents, hell even Tenn was beginning to question it. The annoyance of pretty much everyone is what drove Iori to be where he is right now.

Writing ideas into a notebook, late at night, on how to go about proposing.

Now, Iori knows this has to be special. As much as he wants it to be a surprise, he also knows that this can't be like any ordinary date. It has to be different, but not so over the top that Riku would be able to blatantly tell that it's a proposal. With this in mind, Iori is stuck. He's writing down and scratching out ideas more times than he can count, and his brain is just about running out of juice. Iori stares at his messy page of notes, sighing in exasperation. He really can't think when he's so tired, and he shuts his eyes for a moment. Slipping in and out of consciousness, Iori rests his head on his desk, passing out then and there.

_ Iori watches as Riku smiles at him, the brightness of it rivalling the summer sun. The ocean splashes around their legs, the small droplets of water only reflecting more light onto Riku's angelic face. If Iori didn't know any better, he probably might have easily mistaken Riku for an angel. He says as much to him (with several prompts from said redhead to say what is on his mind), and Riku only laughs, denying every compliment Iori has the courage to throw out. Riku splashes him with water, and- _

Iori sits up, his back aching. Honestly, he should've known that would happen after sleeping in such a peculiar way, leaning over his desk. He groans, glancing at the time; a grand number of five hours of sleep, how lovely. The notes from last night still lay in front of him, the pages almost black from how many times Iori scratched out ideas.

But now, he seems to have a great idea. He flips the page and quickly jots several things into his notebook, before picking it up and heading out of his room.

~

"Of course I'll help! My little brother is finally proposing after all!" Mitsuki is grinning widely, and all of Iori's previous nerves go away. He knows his brother will always support him, but it's still nerve-wracking to ask for help sometimes.

It's been even harder to ask for help recently, since either Nagi or Yamato is seen in Mitsuki's room at all times. Usually it's both, and it drives Iori absolutely insane when he tries to visit his brother for something he wishes to discuss alone. Honestly, Iori knows by now that his brother is almost never going to be by himself; he's happily married to not just one, but two men, and truth be told both Nagi and Yamato can be extremely clingy when it comes down to it. If anything, Iori considers his older brother the least clingy, which most people find surprising. 

But back to the present.

Both Nagi and Yamato are also in the room, and at Iori's question, an audible groan can be heard from Yamato's place on the floor. "Took you long enough, Ichi."

Iori watches as Mitsuki glares at Yamato. "Like you can talk, old man. You weren't the one to propose."

A single hum is the only response, Yamato sipping out of his beer.

Nagi claps his hands together. "We shall help as well~!" The blonde exclaims, his eyes sparkling. "I know just the place to buy the rings!"

Well, asking Nagi in terms of rings was Iori's initial idea anyway. The Northmarean was the one to pop the question to both Mitsuki and Yamato, to literally no one's surprise. Nagi has always been the more forward one in terms of intimacy, not just in the Pythagoras Trio, but even out of everyone in IDOLiSH7.

Iori simply nods in response. "Thank you, Rokuya-san." He opens up his notebook. "If you're all willing to help, this is the plan..."

~

"Riku-san." Iori tugs at one of Riku's sleeves, finally calling the redhead by his first name like Riku always asked. It took several months for Iori to fall out of the habit of calling the center by his last name, and even now still slips up from time to time.

Riku looks up from his spot cuddled in Iori's arms, his book loosely held in his hands. "What is it, Iori?"

"On our day off, do you want to go to the beach?"

Silence. Iori glances at Riku, only to see a shocked look on the older's face. "What?"

Riku shakes his head, smiling fondly. "It's just been a while since you've asked me out!" He exclaims.

That much is true. Both Fly Away members have had so much on their plate lately that their only time together is when they go to bed, which in itself is still a small amount of time since they usually get up early. There is almost no room in their timetable to go out, if there is free time on their timetable at all.

"You can't blame me, we've both been busy."

"I know, I know." Riku's soft laughs fill the room, the book in his hands closing with the bookmark in between the pages. The redhead sits up, planting a kiss on Iori's lips. It's short and sweet, but more than enough for the both of them. Riku pulls back, a soft smile gracing his features. "Of course we can go to the beach together!"

~

Of course, they still have to deal with work before either of them can even leave the dorms of their own volition. Their next day off together isn't for another couple of weeks, sadly.

Iori sighs as he slips into the group's  _ DiSCOVER THE FUTURE _ outfit. Their newest song has been a massive hit, and is almost always asked to be sung when IDOLiSH7 performs. It isn't really a bad thing, but if Iori is being completely honest, singing the same song over and over again every concert has been slightly getting on his nerves. Not that he minds if he gets to hear Riku's voice again and again though.

A knock on the door interrupts his thoughts, and with a quick "I'll get it," Iori swiftly opens the door to see Tsumugi standing behind it. She smiles at him, before shifting to worried manager mode. Walking into the room, she bows deeply. 

"Everyone, I'm so sorry, but no one can find the rings!"

Everyone freezes. For a few moments, silence is all that remains in the room, save for the noise outside of the ajar door.

Tamaki is the first to react. "No one can find them?!" He repeats, shocked.

Tsumugi nods, bowing repeatedly. "I'm so sorry!"

"The audience loves the rings though..." Riku mumbles, his expression shifting to one of slight sadness. The center loves pleasing his fans with everything he has, and even minor things like appearance and apparently the butterfly rings matter very much to him.

Tsumugi apologizes repeatedly, before standing upright. "The staff says they can make do, but they need all of your ring sizes!"

Mitsuki blanches. "Every single finger?!"

Tsumugi nods again, her expression changing to a more determined one. "They only have so many sizes, and they want to make sure they don't all fall off!"

Nagi nods in understanding, before raising his hand as if he were in a class. "But Manager, I have Mitsuki's, Yamato's and my size memorized!"

A loud  _ thwack _ can be heard as Mitsuki slaps Nagi across the head. "Don't say it like that! Also she said every single finger. I doubt you have anything more than our ring finger sizes."

Nagi whines, Yamato beside him only laughing. "Mitsu, don't cause any injuries before we go up there." For a second, Mitsuki is about to yell at Yamato as well, before the greenette simply continues and effectively cuts off the younger male. "Anyway, we're all ready, Manager, so you can probably do it now."

The blonde claps her hands, smiling. "Thank you so much for understanding! The staff is coming soon, so please wait a moment!"

The measuring goes by relatively quick, even though there were seven pairs of hands to go through. The staff is efficient, Iori will give them that. They are almost done in a mere ten minutes, with a ton of spare time left. But just as Tsumugi completes the last bit of measuring, Banri bursts through the door, smiling in relief with a familiar box in his hand.

"Guys, they found all the rings just now!"

Cue everyone falling to the floor in shock and exasperation.

~

Iori patiently waits at the front of the company's door, scrolling through his phone. The live has just ended, and it was probably one of the more eventful lives they've ever had, especially with their Q&A section. With the fans now knowing that the Fly Away Duo have yet to be wed as opposed to literally everyone else in IDOLiSH7, both Iori and Riku were forced to deal with several fans trying to get them to hurry up, and other fans asking embarrassing questions that Iori would rather not think about.

Changing after the live was surprisingly even worse, since the rest of IDOLiSH7 didn't seem to let the wedding fact go. Riku had ended up reassuring everyone that it was okay to take their time, while Iori simply glared at everyone from behind the redhead. The Pythagoras Trio had given him apologetic looks, and MEZZO" only laughed.

He sighs at the memory, before Iori hears the soft  _ click _ of the door opening. Turning to the person exiting out of the room, Iori is immediately greeted with a piece of paper being shoved into his face.

Iori notices the triumphant smile of Tsumugi behind the paper. "Here you go, Iori-san! All the finger measurements I took earlier!" Her smile widens slightly, before she gently pulls the paper back and hands it to him.

Carefully taking the paper out of the manager's hands, Iori smiles gratefully. "Thank you so much, Manager."

Tsumugi only nods. "Good luck, Iori-san! I'm sure he'll say yes!"

"Don't sound so sure about something that hasn't happened yet," Iori sighs, folding the paper neatly and sticking it into his bag. A moment later, he smiles fondly, before turning away from the company entrance and waving Tsumugi goodbye.

_ I sincerely hope he does. _

~

"Oh, here it is~!" Ahead of the group, Nagi points excitedly to one of the shops, his mask doing almost nothing to hide his bright grin.

Mitsuki tugs Nagi's arm down. "Not so loud, we're in public!"

A huff leaves Nagi's mouth, and Iori sighs next to a laughing Yamato before his gaze shifts up to the store. The name is in a language Iori has no understanding of; he assumes it's a store based from Northmare, since Nagi seems to love going to those stores. Iori glances through the windows, displaying some of the most beautiful rings he has ever seen. Majority of them look expensive – and they are, since most of the rings are imported from Northmare – but it isn't like money is exactly Iori's biggest concern here.

His biggest concern is whether Riku will like what he picks out.

Yamato somehow catches Iori's slightly worried expression, and the older male slaps him on the back. "Relax Ichi, I'm sure Riku will like anything you pick out!"

Startled, Iori rubs his back as he sends a glare in Yamato's direction. He sighs, looking up at the store once again. "That's why I need to make sure I pick something he'll definitely like, not just because I'm the one who gave it to him."

Appearing beside Iori, Nagi smiles. "And with thoughts like that, you definitely will find something~!" The blond grabs Iori by the arm, pulling him into the shop. "Now let's go!"

Iori instinctively goes to protest, before sighing and just trailing behind the eccentric male. He had been the one to ask for his help after all, so he might as well go with Nagi's antics for now. He watches as Nagi swings the door open, waving happily at the woman behind the counter, who only waves back with a gentle smile.

Turning to Iori, Nagi grins. "Everything here was made in Northmare, so I am sure you will find something to your standards~!" The blond drags Iori to a certain section of the store, smiling. "This is the area where I bought our rings, so I suggest you start here for now!"

Iori nods at Nagi's words, scanning the glass case filled with jewelry. He quickly notices the familiar ring that all of the Pythagoras Trio have on their hands, surrounded by several other types of rings. Many of them aren't something Iori would wear for himself; some are too extravagant, some are too plain, and others just didn't sit right with him for some strange reason. Iori distantly thinks that asking Tamaki about the rings might have been a better idea instead, before his eyes catch onto a certain ring that is slightly hidden by the extravagance of the others.

The ring itself looks relatively simple, but not too plain in comparison to others. The band of the ring is a simple silver, but as Iori's eyes shift to the head of the ring, the band splits in two to encase beautiful, shining silver wings, the band also now embedded with small diamonds. The wings extend from the head of the ring, a larger diamond glittering in the middle.

Still admiring the ring, Iori doesn't notice when Mitsuki comes up behind him. "Did you find something?"

Iori turns to his brother, a small smile on his face.

"It's perfect."

~

Glancing at his phone, Iori can just make out the text Sogo had sent him moments ago. While Iori and the Pythagoras Trio went off to the beach to prepare for the proposal, MEZZO" had stayed at the dorms to keep an eye on Riku and to drop him off at the beach when the redhead was done. Sogo was the one texting Iori updates, as well as the one to notify them the moment the group left the dorms.

_ Riku-kun finished changing just now, so we're on our way! _

Nagi stares over Iori's shoulder at the phone in his hand, before patting the younger male on the head. "Iori, you shouldn't worry so much!" Nagi says, petting Iori on the head.

Setting up some of the balloons, Yamato chuckles from his spot behind the two. "Didn't you tell us you were extremely nervous when you did this?"

Mitsuki, who is helping with another set of balloons, bursts out laughing beside Yamato. "Yeah, Sogo said you wouldn't stop praying for Kokona to help you!"

"Praying to Kokona helped with my courage~" is Nagi's only response, smiling sweetly at everyone else. Iori sighs when he notices both his brother and Yamato bite back any retort they may have had at the sight of Nagi's bright smile; the two of them have such a severe soft spot for the blond. He's about to point that out as well, when he feels his phone go off again.

_ We'll be there in 5 minutes. _

It takes a second for the text to register, but when it does, Iori's face pales slightly. Nagi, still beside him and staring at his phone screen, exclaims a loud "oh" and heads over to Mitsuki and Yamato to notify them.

After a few moments, Mitsuki's voice reaches Iori's ears. "Alright everybody, positions!" Mitsuki turns to his younger brother. "Iori, will you be okay outside?"

Iori nods, getting up from his seat. "I'll be fine, Nii-san," he reassures (which is almost ineffective since Mitsuki notices how stiff he is), before wordlessly leaving the beach house they are making preparations in. Stepping out into the heat, Iori almost regrets wearing such a large amount of layers for his suit, but he shakes it off as he shuts the building door and walks out onto the beach.

The sun is just beginning to set, the ocean's waves gaining a tinge of orange from the sky. Iori stares out across the ocean, watching the sun slowly begin to dip itself into the sea and the sky shift to darker shades of orange. The soft crashing of the waves is the only sound that can be heard, aside from Iori's steps against the sand. Iori pauses, his eyes still set on the ocean waves, until he hears the light  _ beep _ of a car horn. Turning towards the noise, Iori smiles at the sight of Riku climbing out of a familiar car, waving excitedly at him.

"Iori!" Riku exclaims, running up to the black-haired male and tackling him with a hug.

Luckily, Iori manages to react fast enough to keep his balance, the force causing him to spin Riku in the air. "Riku-san! Be more careful!" Iori scolds, frowning as he still holds onto his lover tightly, carrying him.

Riku laughs, swinging his legs slightly. "But I'm just so excited!" He giggles, his red locks blowing in the slowly building wind. "It's been so long since we could go out together!"

Sighing in exasperation, Iori gently puts Riku back on the ground before smiling softly. "It really has," he responds, intertwining their fingers and pecking his partner on the lips.

From there, the two of them simply walk along the beach in silence, enjoying the presence of the other. Their first date was exactly like this; they had walked along the beach in silence, but at the time the silence was more awkward, if anything. Now, the silence is a comfort to them as the two wordlessly move across the beach, hand in hand.

After a few minutes of walking, Riku's gaze shifts to Iori as he stops. "Iori?"

Iori glances at Riku, ceasing in his steps as well. "What is it, Riku-san?"

"Please don't let what our fans said bother you."

Iori blinks in mild surprise. "Has that been bothering you since our last live?" He asks, turning towards the redhead.

Riku only shakes his head, leaning into Iori. "I just don't want you to feel pressured to do it, and you've been pretty stressed lately..."

Concern crosses Iori's face briefly, before he simply sighs and pulls Riku towards him. "Do you think if I did it anytime soon, you would think it was because I was pressured?"

"No!" The center responds, shaking his head vigorously as his face flushes. "If it's because you think the time is right, then it's fine!" He then pouts slightly. "I'm just saying I don't want you to be pressured..."

Iori chuckles at Riku's words, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "Well good, because I can't wait that much longer either," he states, taking a step back from the redhead.

Riku tilts his head in confusion. "Iori?"

Heart pounding, Iori has to take a deep breath to calm himself down. He begins reaching into his back pocket, trying to ignore the ever increasing pace of his heartbeat. "Riku-san, when we first met each other seven years ago, I didn't believe we would've gotten as far or as close as we have now. Seven years ago you were reckless, clumsy, naive, and an absolute liability. There was even a point where I thought that keeping an eye on you was more of a chore than anything else." Iori sighs softly, noticing Riku's pouting face, before continuing with a small smile. "But as I spent more time with you, I ended up being drawn to you. At the time, I don't think I realized it, but I was slowly falling in love with you. As we continued further and further into our relationship, I only found myself falling even harder into your love, and I never wanted to go a day without hearing your voice. Now, after so many years, I am one hundred percent sure I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Iori takes another step back, pulling out the ring box from behind him. He kneels down onto the sand, distantly hearing Riku gasp as he opens the box to reveal the ring, smiling.

"Riku-san, will you marry me?"

Tears begin welling up in Riku's eyes when Iori finishes speaking, and for a moment the redhead is speechless. His shock overtakes him for a second, and he can't respond with his words nor his body. Riku certainly hadn't expected this; he didn't think that this would be happening at all when he left the house that evening. The redhead is vaguely aware that he's shaking, and he falls to the ground, his tears flowing freely. Riku looks up at Iori, nodding vigorously before he's able to use his words.

"Yes!"

Iori stands again, and he's tackled in yet another hug by the redhead, who's tears continuously slip down his cheeks. The black-haired male reaches up and rubs Riku's tears from his cheeks, smiling softly. Instinctively, the other's hand goes up to meet Iori's, Riku leaning into the touch and sighing in content. Iori gently tugs their hands away from Riku's tear-stained cheeks, holding the redhead's left hand out in front of them. The moment as Iori slips the ring onto Riku's finger is magical; the sun is still setting slowly, the orange of the sky growing darker and darker as the ocean's waves crash nearby. The wind gently blows around the couple, the duo's hair whipping along with the breeze.

When Iori finally finishes slipping on Riku's ring, the redhead immediately wraps his arms around Iori, his tears finally ceasing. He leans forward, and their lips meet in a gentle, sweet kiss. Both Iori and Riku are smiling against the kiss, their hearts fluttering as their arms loop around the other.

Riku is the first to pull away, burying himself into Iori's chest. "I love you so much."

Iori smiles, vaguely aware of the dark sky now glittering with stars. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> *debating if I should do more chapters but it's just them telling people about their engagement*
> 
> Idk jsjsjsj
> 
> Hope y'all liked this one tho uwu


End file.
